Le silence
by Via
Summary: Le silence engendra l’erreur, qui engendra le silence.Harry and Snape se retrouvent dans un cercle vicieux duquel ils ne veulent pas vraiment sortir.


Titre : Le silence

Rating : M

Pairing : Snape/Harry

Résumé : Le silence engendra l'erreur, qui engendra le silence. Harry and Snape se retrouvent dans un cercle vicieux dont ils ne veulent peut-être pas sortir.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Nb : je place cette fanfiction dans la cinquième année d'Harry, je prends en compte les éléments du 4e bouquin, mais pas ceux du 5e ( si ce n'est que personne ne veut croire au retour de Voldemort).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Cela coutera 5 points à Gryffondor ». Le professeur Snape sourit en voyant le rouge de la colère teindre les joues de l'élève. « Monsieur Potter, je n'apprécie pas que l'on me réponde de la sorte ».

« Mais, Professeur, Harry ne faisait que donner une réponse à votre question » s'offusqua Hermione.

« Sur un ton qui m'a déplut Mademoiselle Granger, et cela fera 5 points de plus pour votre remarque et encore 5 pour l'audace dont vous avez fait preuve en croyant pouvoir me demander des comptes ».

Le professeur scanna la salle des yeux, défiant du regard tout autre éventuel interlocuteur, s'attardant un instant sur le jeune Weasley. A sa grande déception, plus personne n'osa lui tenir tête. Il tourna les talons et vint se rasseoir à son bureau.

« Vous avez 50 minutes pour préparer la potion de sommeil. N'oubliez pas de bien faire infuser l'asphodèle avant d'y ajouter quelque ingrédient que ce soit et attention, la potion doit être blanche opaque et non pas transparente. Et comme l'a très bien dit Mr Potter, la mixture demande en théorie plus d'une heure de cuisson, donc … » il regarda d'un air mauvais le jeune élève dont la rage déformait encore les traits « … soyez inventifs. ». Et après une petite pause, fixant intensément Harry, il rajouta : « La créativité est l'attribut des Sages, certains de vous sont donc condamnés à l'échec. ».

CRAC.

Le bruit du bois qui éclate retentit lourdement dans le donjon.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry et les restes de ce qui avait été un broyeur ; la main du jeune garçon, remplie d'échardes, tremblait encore de fureur.

Les Gryffondors semblaient inquiets, les Serpentards brûlaient d'impatience de voir l'exécution publique qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu.

Le silence, lourd et menaçant, dura si longtemps que tout le monde fut surpris d'entendre la voix railleuse de Snape émerger à nouveau.

« Un problème, Mr Potter ? »

Un problème ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait un !

Harry se creusa les méninges pour trouver la réaction adéquate. En cas de « non », Snape le traiterait de menteur et en cas de « oui », Snape demanderait pourquoi, et cela ne pouvait rien amener de bon non plus. Il devait se décider, vite, avant d'être sanctionné pour refus de répondre à un professeur. Il desserra les dents et parvint à articuler deux simples mots :

« Oui Professeur ».

Hermione couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer sa stupéfaction.

Les yeux de Snape se mirent à briller et ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus sournois.

« Et quel est-il donc, Potter ».

Dans la tête de Harry se jouait un véritable match de boxe. Sur la gauche , un petit diable écarlate, nerveux et pugnace ; sur la droite, un ange miniature, docile et effarouché. Qui allait gagner ?

« Je crains d'avoir acheté un broyeur de mauvaise qualité, Professeur. »

[Insérer la danse de la victoire du petit ange ici

Snape grimaça, Hermione laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement et les Serpentards eurent du mal à cacher leur déception.

Snape retourna à ses corrections et le reste de la leçon se déroula sans soucis, en tout cas pour Harry. On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire autour pour le pauvre Neville que la potion, devenue mystérieusement verdâtre, avait tenté d'avaler.

-

Harry sortit précipitamment de la classe, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre ses amis il courut le long du couloir, monta quatre à quatre les marches d'un premier escalier, puis d'un second, puis d'un autre encore. Ses pieds le guidèrent jusqu'à un recoin reculé du troisième étage ou se tenait, abandonné, un vieux placard à balais. Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, plié en deux sous le poids de l'effort. Il resta de la sorte un moment, immobile, le corps en angle droit puis, soudain, pris par une force à laquelle il avait tenté en vain de s'échapper, il se jeta contre le placard, le cogna de son poing, enfonça la porte avec le pied. Les gonds tenaient bon, il frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent et que le meuble s'effondre … et qu'il en fasse de même.


End file.
